


Hands Off

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Hands Off

Oh god, get off him. Are you always this forward? Any other man would be rolling their eyes right now, but my sweet Spencer is so clueless he has no idea you’re hitting on him. 

She was desperately trying not to show Spencer or anyone else on the team that she was miffed about this pretender. All this girl wanted him for was his body. He was a commodity in the office. The smart man with a heart of gold who had no idea how good-looking he was. None of them appreciated him for who he was, but Y/N did.

They’d started at the same time nearly five years ago, and every day since had been a treasure trove of repressed feelings. How were you supposed to fuck up the working relationship? Especially if he didn’t feel anything like that toward her to begin with? It was too much to risk.

This woman - Julia something or other - had been wearing increasingly more risqué clothing throughout the week. Today, she was wearing a tight, red silk top and a pencil skirt that looked like it was painted on her skin. “Anytime you need anything, Dr. Reid, please let me know. I’ll be happy to help.” 

She gagged. 

As she turned around to walk away, she purposefully swayed her hips. Spencer glanced for a moment, and it made Y/N’s blood boil. “You know, you really should just get it over with,” Derek said at her side.

“Wha-What?”

Derek cut his eyes at her as he sipped at his coffee. “You like the genius. Anytime any woman gives him any attention that could be believed to be sexual, you look like you want to jump out of your skin. Go tell her to back off and tell the kid you like him. He’s Spencer. If he figures out you’re into him, he’ll collapse at your feet.”

“I can’t,” she insisted, growling to herself as Julia what’s-her-fuck came back with another stack of papers for him. When she touched his arm, Y/N had to look away. “If he doesn’t feel the same way, then it makes things awkward and it fucks up the team dynamic, and even if he does, then that means one of us would have to quit the team because of all the no-fraternization rules.”

“Are you kidding?” Derek laughed. “Those rules are in place because of Rossi. They’ll let it slide. Just…go tell him. I’m afraid if you don’t, you might spontaneously combust the next time she goes near him.”

Oh my god, bitch, get your hands off him.

When she turned to say something else to Derek, he was gone. 

He was right in one regard…they’d probably let it slide. And Derek seemed to be convinced that Spencer was into her, so maybe…

Walking across the bullpen, Y/N followed Julia down the hallway. “Hey, Julia,” she started, her voice so saccharinely sweet she could’ve hurled. “I saw you talking to Spencer and I just wanted to let you know…we’re kind of a thing.” Probably not your best move, Y/N. Too late now.

“Well, from what I see you’ve never gone out and I assume he would tell me if you had, which makes me think you’re jealous. That’s just too bad. I just asked him out and he said yes, so I’ll be taking the little nerd out myself. Tonight actually.” She sashayed away, smiling, and left Y/N fuming in the hallway. Little nerd. I’ll cut you.

On the way back, Derek caught her eye, but he could see she was in a rage. The rest of the day was going to suck. Drown your sorrows in wine and a bath later, Y/N. There’s work to do now.

***

Later that day, she practically stomped out of the office, leaving a tornado in her wake. She barely spoke to Spencer. Not rude or anything, but she gritted through her teeth that she hoped he had a nice date and decided to go home and drink wine in the bathtub. 

As she stepped into the steaming hot water, the wine bottle in her hand, she hissed and let her mind go blank. He was on his date now. They were going straight from work. She’d tried desperately not to hear any details of his date, but apparently her senses were heightened to anything pertaining to that fake ass bitch. Maybe she’s nice. Maybe you’re just a jealous asshole. They were going to some fancy fucking restaurant in the middle of town. It seemed pretentious, but then again, her judgement was probably clouded in jealousy.

She took another long sip of the wine and set it to the side, placing a nice calming bath bomb into the water. Maybe that would calm her down.

It kind of did. She sat there staring at the lone candle she’d lit and nearly an hour and a half had passed. The only other thing she’d bothered to do was order a pizza, because what was a pity party with pizza.

Water’s too cold now. Instead of fighting it or refilling the tub, she just got out. The pizza would be here soon anyway.

Knock. Knock.

Speak of the devil. She could practically smell the pepperoni now. 

The door swung open. Oh fuck.

“Spence? What are you doing here? I thought you had a date with Julia tonight?” A smile almost crept onto her face. Maybe it didn’t go well. Okay, Y/N now you really are an asshole.

He walked in without a word. Not uncommon for him to just walk in, but normally he was full of things to say. “I was. Not anymore.”

“Why? What happened?” She needed to try and be a good friend. He looked a little sad. She grabbed her own bottle of wine and got Spencer some decaf coffee in the Doctor Who mug she had that he loved so much. “Here have some coffee. That always makes you happy.”

Spencer hesitated a moment, smiling into his coffee. See, we’re made for each other. Stop it! “We didn’t really click. She’s not into any of the stuff that I’m into. And even when I was talking about work-related things she didn’t care. Morgan told me as much so I tried to ask her about herself and her family and stuff, and she just kept…I don’t know. She was making me uncomfortable though.”

“How so?” If she did anything to hurt him, Y/N was going to be out for blood. 

“When we got out of the restaurant, she tried to kiss me, and I wasn’t really into her so I didn’t really reciprocate and then she got offended and started yelling at me.”

“Fucking really?” Y/N exclaimed. “What bullshit. What could she even yell at you about?”

“At first, it was really random. I think I heard the word gay in there, so obviously she took my lack of interest in her as a lack of interest in all women-”

“Or she was just a bitch.”

Nodding, he continued, “Then she said if I was taken, I shouldn’t have gone out with her and she accused me of cheating.”

Oh fuck.

“Why would she say you were taken?”

He could barely make eye contact. Lovely. This was exactly what she’d been afraid of. Now shit was going to be weird. “She said some woman I worked with said that she and I were dating.”

Sighing, Y/N tried to explain herself. “It was me. I shouldn’t have said anything, Spence. Especially that. I’m sorry.”

“Why would you say you and I were together when we aren’t?”

One really long sip of wine later, she managed to get the words out. “Because I was jealous of her.”

“Why would you be jealous?” Spencer asked, his brow furrowed. “Thank god, you’re nothing like her.”

Well that much was true. “Can we just let it go, Spence? I don’t want things to be weird.”

His eyebrows rose as if the realization suddenly dawned on him. “We’re you jealous of her…because of the date?”

He wasn’t going to let this go. Spencer was always the type to try and figure things out. Relationships included. “Yea, Spence. I was jealous that she was touching you and she’d asked you out because she’s fake and rude and doesn’t deserve you.”

“You were jealous of her touching me?” He asked, smiling.

“Don’t let it go to your head,” she snickered. “But yes. She shouldn’t be touching you.”

Spencer turned and placed his mug on the side table next to the couch. “Who should be?” His eyes didn’t leave hers, silence boring holes into her until she replied. 

“Me. I should be. Because I like you. You’re my best friend and you’re handsome and I don’t want any other woman near you in that way. But that’s not my place.”

“What if I wanted it to be your place?” He asked softly.

Moving toward him, she held his face in her hand. “Let’s see about this first. Do you feel anything when I do this?” When Y/N pressed her lips to Spencer’s, she didn’t feel the typical sparks; they were overrated, but what she felt was comfort.

When she pulled away, he took a moment to open his eyes. “Yes, I do. Y/N, why wouldn’t you just tell me you like me?”

“Because I didn’t wanna fuck shit up!” She exclaimed, making Spencer snort and the tension drain from the room for the first time since he walked in. “If you didn’t like me like that then things would be weird, even if it was only for a time and I didn’t want to screw up the dynamic of the team. And then there was the whole conundrum of how we would navigate a relationship on the same team when the FBI has all those anti-fraternization rules.” His face fell so she elaborated quickly. “Derek seems to think those rules are only in place because of Rossi and that the Bureau would let it slide.”

“Wait, so Derek knows?”

“Of course he does,” she laughed before turning the conversation more serious again. “Do you want this…me…like that? Otherwise this whole thing is a moot point.”

Glancing down, he laced his fingers in hers and grabbed her chin in his hand, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. “I do. I just wished you’d told me before Julia tried to kiss me.”

“Want me to make you forget?” Y/N asked cheekily.

Spencer pulled her into his lap, smiling as she curled into him. “Yes, please.”


End file.
